Angel
by Katrina Petrova
Summary: Young naive model Isabella Swan meets a handsome green eyed stranger at a party. "Who do you belong to?" He asks starring at me with a strange look upon his face. "What do you mean?" I ask confused. "You wear no ring but a women as beautiful as you has to have someone" He says starring at me as if I was an epic wonder to him.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Young naive model Isabella Swan meets a handsome green eyed stranger at a party.

"Who do you belong to?" He asks starring at me with a strange look upon his face.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"You wear no ring but a women as beautiful as you has to have someone" He says starring at me as if I was an epic wonder to him.

Not mine. Twilight. Belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Please forgive me for an errors.

Chapter 1

Love at first sight exists only in books.

"God you're so beautiful" My manager James Hunter said in slight awe. I was wearing one of the dresses he had sent for me. It was dark blue baby doll dress that just came below my knees.

"Thanks" I say quietly picking up my clutch.

"This party is going to open so many doors for you darling" He says twirling me around with a happy laugh.

"I hope so" James huffed and smiled at me.

"Darling if I wasn't gay I would be humping you" He says making me laugh. James always knew how to make me feel better. My stomach twisted painfully as he started the car. The mere thought of people wanting to talk to me made me sick. All my life I had grown up constantly being told what a beautiful model I would be. So I guess I just went into it. Now here I was going to the first launch party.

"Do you think they will like me?" I ask James as stops the car in front of the hotel where the party was being held.

"Relax angel face they won't just like you they're going to love you" I slowly nodded as soon as we stepped out camera flashes blinded me momentarily as I forced a smile and waved at the reporters who were shouting out questions.

James held my hand after handing the key to his sports car to the valet.

As soon as we entered the large room I was momentarily flabbergasted by the sheer opulence of the decor.

Pictures of me covered the walls in seductive poses. I grimaced slightly feeling my face heat up.

"The star of the show" A voice sneered I turned around it was Tanya Denali she was a famous model.

"Hello I am Isabella" I introduce smiling politely. She smirks a little and leans in.

"Innocence gets you nowhere" She told me I blanked what did she mean? She tossed her strawberry glossy blond hair back and headed towards the bar.

James had disappeared into the crowd. Just great. There was way too many people here I kept being touched and nudged about how pretty the pictures were. I was beginning to feel light headed I noticed a balcony door pushing my way through the crowd I quickly headed out. The air outside felt heavenly against my overheated skin.

"Shouldn't you be inside" a voice said casually from behind me. I turned around and had to contain my gasp. He was magnificent, possibly the most handsome man I had ever seen.

"I just needed some air" my voice sounded even even though my heart was racing. He had the most beautiful face, a face of an angel. Paired with a pair of the most vivid green eyes I had seen in my life.

"Are you a model?" I blurt out and regret a second later as he starts to laugh. I look away feeling embarrassed.

"No" he says finally his laughter seizing.

"Who do you belong to?" He asks starring at me with a strange look upon his face.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"You wear no ring but a women as beautiful as you has to have someone" He says starring at me as if I was an epic wonder to him.

"No I don't belong to anyone" I say it was a habit even when I was younger when I got nervous I blurted out what ever came to mind.

"Yet" He said it so very softly I was barely sure I heard him say it.

"Sweetheart there you are" James said grabbing my arm lightly. The strangers face changed he looked annoyed. I felt sad suddenly I probably would never see him ever again.

"Are you cold?" James asked putting his arm around me I shook my head as he started introducing me to different brands and magerzine heads. By the end of the night I was beyond exhausted the smile on my face felt strained slightly as we exited.

I never saw him again that night but his green eyes haunted me.

The next day I woke up late, I had dreamed of him. I didn't even know his name yet somehow I couldn't forget him.

James had organized lunch for me with some fashion designer Alice Cullen who was insisting I be her show stopper.

The drive over to Giatano was brutal as the traffic was a mile long James kept talking about how there was a wide spread articals on almost every magerzine claiming I was secretly dating actors and football players. He found it rather funny and kept teasing me lightly.

"Darling" A chirpy voice called out James headed towards the short but stylish Alice I assumed.

"Well aren't you just gorgeous" Alice said to me as she leaned in and hugged me after hugging James.

"Thank you" I say nervously.

"Don't be scared Isabella your going to be the highlight of my show" Alice said happily I tried to smile but I still felt sad I was never going to see those green eyes ever again.

"Shoot one second its my brother" She said answering her phone.

"Look if you keep pursuing the model type that's what you get" I could hear her say but stopped listening after a minute.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" James asked picking up my hand and rubbing it lightly.

"Yeah" I say its a lie but he believes it so I just fake another smile.

"My brother god he is having trouble with one his latest flavors" Alice said shaking her head in disgust.

"Let's talk business love" James said the rest of the meeting was a blur.

All I knew was in a week I would be wearing a Mary-Alice creation. The thought left me both scared and excited.

Read and review please...

Pretty please with a chocolate covered Edward on top.


	2. Chapter 2

I loved the response guys.

Keep reviewing my sweets.

Not mine.

We don't choose our future fate does.

Chapter two

It was the day of the show. The clouds gathered over the sky as if in a silent warning of impending doom.

"Sweetheart are you ready your hair and make up is here" I glanced up at the clock James was busy behind me on his Ipad I had exactly an hour before he show.

"Yes" I answer to no one in particular. Alice was busy fitting on the wings. We were suppose to be angels she said she would she me my lingerie last. Alice was lingerie designer the thought only occurred to now, I would be half naked in front of more than 500 people. I sipped my green tea James had bought me as they curled my hair and gave me some kind of extra special smokey eye.

"Here ma am" A women pushed a garment bag towards me. I went behind the curtain and pulled the zip down. It was white and practically transparent. I put it on slowly and turned away from the mirror I couldn't look at myself. It would just make me more self conscious.

"Isabella its time for your turn I need to put on your wings" Alice called out.

I grudgingly open the door looking down only to hear James gasp from behind her.

"Jesus Christ Alice you have outdone your self" James said smiling. I smiled back, Alice held out some huge wings.

"You're an arch angel" She explained as if that made all the sense in the world.

The music started I headed towards the stage steps. I walked looking straight ahead the stripper silver gold dust covered heals dug into my uncles.

That's when I saw him, green eyes he was there right in the front. I felt light headed, those eyes had haunted me for weeks. The emptiness was replaced with something else something I couldn't describe. Someone announced Alice's name and she joined me a few seconds later.

Our eyes never broke apart he stared at me as if he were a man dying of thirst and I was his water.

I walked back with Alice who was beaming as the audience clapped loudly.

"God you were amazing Isabella" She said I thanked her and headed to the change room.

James was already opening a bottle of champagne outside I slowly removed make up and headed out in a simple red dress.

"Isabella get your cute butt over here" Alice called out and there he stood but this time my eyes went to the women next to him and not just his green eyes. He had his arm around Tanya Denali.

"This is my brother Edward and Tanya" Alice introduced. They were a couple. It was unmistakable.

"Not so beautiful without the make up" she said spitefully. I ignored her and went to James who wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head.

"You're still the prettiest girl besides me" James Whispered in my ear. I laughed only to find Edward glaring at me. Now I had a name to his green eyes but I suddenly felt the need to cry.

I was jealous of Tanya who hated me.

"Isabella is naturally beautiful" Alice said handing me a glass of champagne.

James agreed but Tanya just glowered.

"An angel" Edward said quietly Alice raised a brow at his comment he shrugged turning away.

"So Isabella how old are you?" Tanya asked her hand was loosely gripping edwards arm.

"I am 21" I say much younger than you, much younger than edward. He looks like he is at least 25, he keeps starring at me even though I can tell some how James holding me is upsetting him, his jaw ticks and he stands frozen with his green eyes slowly turning dark.

"A little young isn't she Edward" She tells him but I can tell he is not listening.

"How old are?" I ask him.

"31, How long have you two been a couple?" he asks with a frown changing the topic. He was 10 years older than me. Alice and James started to laugh only Tanya shook her head with disdain.

"Darling I much rather date you" James said winking at him. I laughed awkwardly as the darkness that had clouded Edward momentarily disappeared.

"Sorry you two seem so close" He explains with a shrug and a sudden smirk.

"Tanya why don't you wait for me in the car" He says I watch as she grudgingly leaves taking with her the jealousy I felt. She was a kept women I realized.

"Its ok, as long as your malibu barbie leaves my sweetheart alone" James said that's why I loved him.

"Isabella can I talk to you alone" Alice said with a frown between me and Edward. I nodded and followed her the loss of his company was startling.

"You seem like a nice girl, but stay away from Edward" She said with frown.

"Why" I asked confused.

"He's not good for you Isabella, once he sets he's eyes on something he wants to fuck he goes for it don't become Tanya" She told me I shivered and nodded yet my heart disagreed.

"He's dangerous just promise me you won't get involved" She pleads.

"Warning the girl away" Edward said from behind me he walked slowly towards me only stopping right next to me.

"She should be given fair warning" Alice said with a look of disgust.

"My angel won't stay away from me, I won't let her" He said turning around and walking out.

I felt lightheaded his words left me breathless that night I hardly slept and when I did the words my angel kept haunting me.

The next morning James sent me a message I had a meeting with Cullen Corp. Executive Edward Cullen. He wanted to hire me. Which meant I would be seeing him a lot more. Anticipation crept over me leaving me dizzy.


	3. Chapter 3

I am really sorry for the late update guys had a tough time logging in my account without any further wait here goes...

Please forgive me for any mistakes and also I am loving the response guys keep reviewing :)

Chapter three

James kept gushing about how Edward had a crush on me. Before our promised meeting, I couldn't stop myself from combing my hair until it shined and wearing my best dress.

"He has a girlfriend" I muse somewhat bitterly. Guys like Edward always had beautiful women after him.

"Wait you think Tanya is his girlfriend?" James laughed as he cut some off some truck and flipped them off.

"They're not a couple?" I asked confused, I played with the hem of my dress pretending to not be interested.

"She's a love em and leave em kinda girl" James said wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"So, what's the assignment?" I asked changing the topic. Not wanting to seem to interested in Edwards life.

"He said he would discuss the terms with us at lunch" James said casually.

"Sounds like some one has a crush on Edward" He sang brightly I blushed and tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach as I heard his name.

"No I don't even know him" I say as we entered the restaurant.

"But you want to, don't blame you though he is quiet the dish" James said with a grin. A hand met the small of my back.

"Red is good colour on you Angel" He whispered in my ear.

I felt my legs turn to jelly as I looked up to meet his gaze. He was way too gorgeous for his own good.

"T-thanks" I said James noticed Edward and jabbed me lightly.

"I got us a table in the private section" Edward said after greeting James.

Edward kept his hand on the small of my back it was slightly exhilarating.

"So Edward, Isabella wanted to know if you have a girlfriend" James said as we sat down I kicked James as hard as I could under the table.

"Did she now?" Edward asked with a raised brow.

"He's the one that wants to really know" I say softly unable to look Edward in the eye after my lie.

"Well no guess I haven't ever had a real relationship must have been secretly waiting for you" I bit my lip he was flirting with me.

James chattered insistently, Edward and answered with only half ears and stared at each other.

"So what's the assignment?" James asked finally as the drinks came in. I sipped my red wine, my throat felt so dry.

"I want Angel to be the face of my airway" He said James nodded and typed something in his blackberry.

"We have dates after September" He said finally.

"One of the terms of the contract is she must not work for any other brands for the year I am willing to may a year in modeling fees" He said this got my attention I shook my head.

"What about the other contracts I have already signed on" I asked Edward would have to have some pretty deep pockets to pay to keep me in airway modeling.

"I will pay for their termination simply when I have something representing me I don't share" Suddenly I felt as though we weren't talking about just face brands.

Please review...


	4. Chapter 4

I had previously updated earlier but I did not like the way the story was heading and re-wrote this chapter. Here it is please review guys.

And twilight is not mine.

Chapter four

"I don't think I will take the job" I say getting up. He wanted to buy me. Well sorry Mr Cullen I was not a whore but I refused to say it out loud.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way" Edward says casually sipping his whiskey.

"Are you threatening me?" I asked shocked that I had cried over the thought of him with Tanya. He wasn't worth it.

"Simply stating facts Angel" He puts his glass down and looks at James with a bored look upon his face.

"I want the contract signed within a fortnight" He said to James who looked just as shocked as me.

"I will never sign it" I say getting up and walking away as inched towards the door a hand yanked my wrist with one hard tug I felt my back against his hard muscled chest.

"When I want something Angel I get it" He says, I try to breath evenly and ignore the blush I felt heating up my entire face.

"I am not for sale" I say trying to pull away but he had an iron grip on me.

"I don't want to hurt you, don't make me" He whisper-pleads. I ignore him pulling away. And walking out James followed me with a large looking black file in his hand. I wrinkled my nose at the offensive contract.

As James drives towards the exit a sleek black sports car pulled up next to us, the window rolled down.

"I shall be seeing you Angel" He said with a smile as he put on a pair of sun glasses.

"Why is he so handsome?" I ask outraged as soon as he drives away earning a chuckle from James.

"Because you're so pretty Angel" James mocked then said seriously.

"Izz this job would turn you into a millionaire overnight" He said with a dreamy look in his eye.

"I don't want to work with him, when he expects something else" I say unable to keep the disgust out of my voice.

"I will go over the contract if it excludes any naughty favors than I want you to give it another chance" He said seriously with a dazed look.

"I don't care because I know he expects it" I say angrily slamming the door behind me and running up the stairs to my apartment which was on the second floor.

I never really had a relationship but I knew that someday I wanted to fall in love. I had a few boyfriends before but never anything serious enough to reach that stage where I would give my virginity away. Sure I was attracted to Edward but I wanted my first time to be special.

I never felt the way I did for Edward before, it was probably because I had not dated in a few months.

I decided I needed to go out on a whim and called James.

"I want to go out" I whined knowing that he knew the contract would put me in a sour mood and he shouldn't bring it up.

"Where?"

"Dancing" I say with a sigh.

James agreed and said he would pick me up at 7, I decided to run a bath and soak in till I was a prune. After that I slipped on a purple cocktail dress that was sleeveless and stuck to me like a second skin.

I needed to forget about Edward Cullen the only way to do that would be to find someone better.

James drove me there practically raving about about a new club called Velvet, it was apparently one of the hottest clubs in the whole city only been open for two months.

As soon as we entered James headed to the dance floor while I made a bee line for the bar in need for some liquid inspiration to dance.

"I want a glass of wine" I order after waiting practically ten minutes for the bartender served me.

"It's on the house" She said annoyed when I tried to give her money.

"Why" I asked confused from what I knew nothing came for free in the world.

And boy was I right.

Please review its just a little further down :)


	5. Chapter 5

Wow guys the response is amazing. Thank you all for reviewing my Angels :)

Without any further wait dig in guys...

Chapter Five

"Pretty girls drink for free in my club" A handsome dark haired man drawled.

"Oh" I say unsure what my response should be, never having been much of a flirt.

"Jacob Black" He introduced with a grin.

"Isabella Swan"

We shook hands and stood next to each other for a few moments.

"You're not dancing"He said loudly so I could hear over the music.

"Neither are you"

"What?"

"You're not dancing either"

"Well nobody has asked me yet" He said flashing her a dimpled smile that would have probably made a lot of girls weak at the knees, just not me.

"May I have this dance?" I asked through my lashes. He stared at transfixed the he blinked and looked away.

"Sure" He said, his voice had become slightly husky. There was no tingle, like there was with Edward when he just looked at me.

The music went slow and his arms gently found my waist, why couldn't it be like the way it was with Edward.

I could here the steady thumping of his heart, I wondered what it would be like to be in his arms.

Guilt chewed at me, I felt like just by letting Jacob touch me I was cheating on Edward.

"How long have you lived here?" He asked I bit my lip and pulled away as a fast song came on.

"4 months ago," I say suddenly James wraps his arms around my waist.

"Sweetheart, I was going to go with Marcus for some drinks at his place" He said with a wink, Jacob raised a brow while I just shrugged.

Marcus nodded at me vaguely.

"Have fun" I say with a smile as he hands me his keys.

Jacob asked me a few more questions, while I kept wondering what a date with Edward, and a talk with Edward would be like etc.

I frowned the guy was trying to buy me but here I was comparing him to Jacob who was seemingly a rather nice guy.

After 11 I decided to call it quits and went home, Jacob and I exchanged numbers and promised to meet for dinner a few days later. The guilt overwhelmed me, I opened a bottle of wine and settled down on my couch at home.

I put on the TV and turned on the Joan Miller show she was the female Larry King.

"Well it seems like everybody wishes he was Edward Cullen at the early age of 31probably the richest man in America and today we shall be interviewing him on his success" Joan ranted I watched as he walked towards her dressed in a plain black Armani suit with a pale green shirt and a dark green tie. He dressed impeccably, I felt a stab in my stomach as he hugged Joan lightly then stepped away. Joan stared at him with open mouthed awe, I know because I did that too.

"Hello Edward" She greeted, she played with question cards and batted her lashes at him.

"Hello Joan, its a pleasure being here" He said with a perfect smile.

"Well its a pleasure to have you" She said touching his arm lightly. I felt sick, did she have to be a slut on TV.

"So are you going to tell us the secret to your success?"

"I think in life when you see something, you want, you take it" He said it with such conviction I gulped down half my glass and refilled it lazily unable to take my eyes of the TV.

"So have you always gotten everything you wanted?" She asked suggestively.

"Yes, usually when I want something "

"And if you didn't get something you wanted?"

"I always win" He answered cockily.

"So on to something a bit more personal any comments on the rumors off illegal activities within your company?" She asked with hungry look.

"Well I guess its all just rumors" He said as if daring her to disagree.

"And the rumors of you being in the mafia?" She asked, his smile widened.

"Sure I wear suits by day and blood by night" He joked making her laugh her witch like laugh.

"So Edward is there a future Mrs Cullen in the making?"

"Quiet frankly I don't believe in marriage or love" He said making her frown deeply.

"Why is that?" Joan asked touching his arm again.

"I feel that we all go through infatuation and once they run there courses it ends" He said running his hand through his unkempt bronze hair.

"So what kind of girl would it take to get into your commitment frozen heart?" She asked, I was never watching this skanks show ever again.

"An angel" He answered simply she thanked him for the interview, I felt my heart beating faster than ever before. The interview was dated two weeks before we met, so he couldn't have been referring to me. Yet my heart soared I was his angel. I laid my head down on a pillow and fell into an Edward induced sleep.

Please review...;)


	6. Chapter 6

Guys you have been amazing with the reviews.

Next chapter comes the contract...

Do you think She signed it?

Chapter six

Over the next week, I had seen Jacob at least three times. James kept bugging me to sign Edwards contract that he had gone over it and it was not in the least bit a threat to me. Jacob and I were going out again tonight to the opera to see the phantom of the opera which was one of my favorites.

I had dresses in a simple cream dress which had a little work in the front and had twisted my hair up into a sleek knot.

The knock on the door was impatient, Jacob was never really patient.

"Just a second" I shout and the knocking stopped.

"Well, well" He said his eyes giving me the once over, I looked away blushing.

"Hello Jacob" I say calmly rolling my eyes, He barked out a laugh, Jacob sometimes reminded me of a love sick puppy. I grimaced as he leaned in and hugged me, he reeked of expensive cologne.

"So are you ready?" He asked as he handed me a bouquet of roses, I hated roses they were way to pretentious.

"Yeah" I say picking up my clutch. He held out his arm for me and escorted me to a limo.

"Your chariot awaits my lady" He said

"I can't believe you got one of these" I say smiling but I inwardly grimaced.

"Well I own a club Bells, I have to have some style" He said, Jacob was 23 but sometimes he acted like he was 12. I climbed in and remained silent on our way there.

We had some great seats, I felt a tiny bit guilty James wasn't here, He loved the opera.

A knock at the door got Jacob away from I got the distinct feeling I was being watched yet when I looked around I saw nobody.

"I have to go meet someone be right back" He said in my ear. I nodded and carried on watching Erik, on the stage he reminded me of Edward. Here I go again I shake my head as if that would help rid my head of Edward" The door opened again I didn't turn around two tiny arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"Isabella" Alice happily greeted a unhappy blond haired man followed closely behind her.

"Hey Alice" I greeted, She had on a short black dress that stuck to her like a second skin and nine inch heels.

"Mr Whitlock do you mind?" Alice said her tone was harsh which kind of shocked me. Alice was always so sweet and nice.

"I will be outside, if you run away I will find you" He said equally harsh and went outside the box.

"That's my new body guard, he's a total dick" she exclaimed with a annoyed sigh.

"You didn't have a bodyguard before" I offer Alice nodded.

"Exactly its all Edwards fault he hired him, my brother is an over protective douche" I laughed, Alice was probably the only person allowed to call Edward a douche.

"So have you seen him lately?" She asked me with a frown I shook my head. Unable to speak because a lump had formed I gulped and looked away from her knowing eyes.

"Good girl, stay away from him and his commitment phobia" She said with a shudder.

"So I hear he's a mobster" I joke remembering the interview on TV. Alice stared at me with a raised brow and said nothing.

"So this dress you got on it wouldn't have anything to do with a certain bodyguard" I teased changing the topic.

"No way I was going to make him take me to the bathroom and climb out the window, I met someone new" She said her eyes all happy.

"You're just going to make him jealous" I say deadpanned.

"Sometimes its good to make a guy jealous makes you see how much he wants you" She said sarcastically, I wondered what Edward would do if he saw me with Jacob idly. Edward was possessive that much I knew and shuddered slightly.

"Miss Cullen" Alice's bodyguard called with a scowl as he re entered the room.

"Mr Cullen wishes to see you" He said, I gasped every inch of my being came alive, He was here. Why didn't he come to see me.

Jacob choose that moment to come in. Alice stared at him and then gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and looked away. My eyes ached I wanted to see him so badly.

"Alice this is Jacob" I introduce lamely.

"Her boyfriend" He said with a smile plopping down next to me.

"There's a party tomorrow at Edwards why don't you two come"

"Sure" I said a little to quickly. I really wanted to see him.

Alice didn't seem fazed, Jacob stared at me wide eyed with awe.

"You know Edward Cullen" He exclaimed excitedly, I nodded.

"He's my idol god he's a business man legend" Jacob praised.

"He's ok" I say hiding my smile. The rest of the night went by uneventful.

The next day I spent half the day waxing and doing my hair.

What? it was for Jacob. Ok maybe not.

I decided to wear a silver dress with a deep neckline, james had always said that it made my boobs look bigger.

We arrived two hours late, which Jacob deemed acceptable.

"I want to meet him" He said for the millionth time that night.

"I can't see him" I mused slightly irritated I was just as impatient to see him.

After an hour he walked down the grand stair case with a beautiful blond women.

"God that's Irena Denali" Jacob said as he stared at her with his eyes darkening with lust. I was pretty sure after tonight I would put a stop to seeing Jacob. Edward looked very handsome in Black tux.

"Can we meet him now" Jacob whined, I grimaced I was nothing compared to Irena next to Edward they both were equally striking.

"Hello Edward" I said my hand tightened on Jacobs arm as if to stop myself from grabbing Irena and slamming her perfect head into the wall.

"Alice told me you would becoming" Edward said his jaw clenching at the sight of jacob who painfully jabbed me.

"Oh this is Jacob Black" I say Edward stares at him holding out his hand which Jacob took. I guess he held it a bit tight because Jacob winced.

"I am a big fan" He said excitedly like a teenage girl.

After their polite chatter I found myself heading up the stairs I had drunk a glass of coke earlier so my bladder had become quiet full.

As I walked out the bathroom I walked straight into someone.

"Sorry" I muttered without looking up. A hand moved blocking me from moving away.

Edward.

"Your boyfriend is in love with me" He said flatly.

"You're his idol" I say making Edward smile.

"You think if I told him not to touch you he would listen?"

"Why?" I asked stupidly.

"Because I don't like people touching what's mine" His voice had a rough edge.

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me against his chest.

"I don't belong to anyone" I try to sound firm but my voice shakes. He cupped my cheek guiding my head back so my lips were mere inches away from his.

"I have wanted to do this so bad" He said then his lips crushed mine. When I opened my mouth gasp his tongue darted in. There was no gentleness it was hard, punishing and possessive.

My hands went around his neck and I tugged on his hair. It was as if my body was made for his we fit perfectly against each other. That's when I heard a loud cough.

Please review guys...


	7. Chapter 7

Great response you guys. Loving the reviews.

Chapter 7

"Sorry to disturb you sir" It was Alice's bodyguard.

"This better be important" Edward said through clenched teeth. I moved away from Edward who held my hand to keep me from running away.

"Its Miss Cullen, She has once again fired me" He said with an annoyed look on his face.

"I hired you, Jasper nobody but me can fire you" Edward said rolling his eyes. The bodyguard, Jasper smirked and nodded, turning away.

"Carry on" He said as he left.

Edward turned around and pulled me against him roughly.

"No, we can't" I said, looking down at my feet. Even though I had no feelings for Jacob, this wasn't right we were still technically dating.

"Why" Edward asked his mouth on my neck, my body hummed against him, I felt as though I was cutting off my arm saying no.

"I am with Jacob" I say lamely, this stops Edward all together he pulled away and his eyes turned hard.

"Has he touched you?"

I shook my head, as if I would let anyone other than Edward near me.

"Break up with him" He said a little more calmer.

I nodded meekly, I had already made that decision earlier. I walked away from Edward with my head down.

He grabbed my wrist,

"Have you signed the contract?" He asked with a smirk.

"No" I said shaking my head. He wished, my relationship with Jacob was over and my brief infatuation with Edward would also be over as soon I walked out of this house.

"You will sign it sooner or later" He said full of confidence.

Sure Edward brought every fiber, within my being alive. But I did not want to be a notch upon his bed post.

"Let go of me" I pull away angrily.

"Run, angel, run while you can" He said letting go of my arm.

I looked for the staircase, but couldn't find it. I walked down a corridor but at the end was another corridor.

"Jacob, ohhh"

"You're so tight"

"Faster"

I suddenly didn't feel so guilty about kissing Edward.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

I have been getting some real bad reviews, apparently many people think I abandon my stories etc. So I have decided to finish all three of them by the end of the year. I am a senior and even writing this is very hard. I hardly even have time to eat anymore, let alone write so at least try to understand.

Chapter 8

Third person.

The thin blond, moved across the room with her body barely covered towards him.

"There is no way she won't break up with him" the blond told, Edward as he poured a glass of his favorite whiskey into a crystal glass.

"That is the point" He mused dryly.

"So is there any chance..." She asked slipping the sleeve of her gown down, giving a brief flash of breast. There was a time in Edwards life when he would have fucked the little slut without a second thought but gone where those days.

All because of her.

"Not today Irena" He told her as he turned away, he was still hard from that little kiss.

"Well, goodnight" She said sounding disappointed.

He heard the door open. The scent of oranges assaulted him.

"Alice, what is it now?" He asked impatiently, tonight he would sleep alone again.

Because of her.

"I saw Jacob Black in his underwear with someone that's not his girlfriend outside" She blurted out annoyed.

"Ex-girlfriend" He said as a funny test settled in his mouth.

She was playing hard to get.

He would win, eventually he always did.

"Isabella isn't like all your other girls, leave the poor girl alone" Alice berated.

"Have I ever listened to you before?"

"No, but try to see this in the long run, she is way too naïve for our world"

Edward poured himself another glass ever since the show, Alice kept trying persuade him to leave Angel alone.

"Who says she's going to stick around that long"

"She deserves love and marriage not some control freak, who is going to eat her alive"

He suddenly zoned off as Alice called him a heartless monster. Edward had always known he was heartless, a girl like her would only be ruined in his world. He couldn't eat or sleep without the burning consuming need to possess her. He needed to fuck her out of his system.

And then he would be rid of her, it was the only way.

First he would make her his.

Please review...


End file.
